Panic at the Disco
by CLKit
Summary: 2 Prompts Collide! Prompt 1: Mike is Ginny's date to the Nike party Prompt 2: Ginny called Mike instead of Amelia
1. Chapter 1

**Panic at the Disco**

This week was amazing. I know I wasn't the only who was falling all over themselves. The ideas are buzzing! I liked the episode but this is wish fulfillment. How I wish it could have gone down. I'm probably cheating by doing this, I combined two of this weeks' prompts.

 **Prompt 1** : Mike is Ginny's date to the Nike party **Prompt 2** : Ginny called Mike instead of Amelia

* * *

Heat raced up her spine and settled heavily in her chest. Her vision blurred and her head swam. It would be okay if she could just get to her phone. All she had to do was make 1 phone call and it would be fine. The tablet slipped from her fingers as she set it down. Ginny pressed a hand to her chest, her breath came in short gasps. It was so difficult to breathe, it felt as though her chest was in a vice. She struggled to her feet and lurched toward the bed. Her phone was tucked away in the bedside table.

All she had to do was get to it.

With stumbling footsteps, she fell heavily onto the bed. Her body like lead. Ginny shakily reached for her phone. A few taps and a swipe, the phone then began to ring. One ring became two, then three. Just as she was about to toss the phone and give up, a rough sleep ridden voice graveled over the line.

"Mike," she gasped.

"Baker – Ginny, are you alright?"

At the sound of Mike's voice, the vice tightened around Ginny's chest. What was she doing calling him? They weren't friends like that, he'd proven that by taking up with Amelia. Her head swam again as Ginny's breath continued to come in quick and short gasps.

Mike struggled to sit up. He could hear his rookie's distressed breaths come through over the line and a quick look at the time told him it was the middle of the damn night, 3:30 in the morning. While he wasn't happy there was something wrong with Ginny, he was glad she had called. Despite her brave face, and act as though there was nothing wrong with him and Amelia seeing each other. He wasn't stupid – he noticed how many more of his calls went unanswered recently. It also registered that she just called him ' _Mike'_ – something she had never done before.

He didn't bother to spare a glance at the woman behind him. Mike could hear her ask what was going on and if Ginny was alright, but it didn't matter. Ginny had called _him_. Ginny wanted _his_ help. There was no way he was going to let Amelia touch this one. She had already done enough damage in his opinion. With barely a goodbye, he struggled to get his old Padres sweatshirt on before he was shoving his feet into a pair of shoes and he was on the move.

Quick footsteps moved down the corridor toward the small bank of elevators. He was never as glad as he was in that moment that Amelia had convinced him to stay at her serviced apartment, just 2 floors below Ginny's than he was in that moment.

It was the sob that rang over the line that caused him to pause.

"Gin, where are you? You're at your place, right?" He questioned.

The gasps for air and sobs seemed to come quicker and in tandem.

"Baker, I need to you to try to breathe normally for me. I'm coming for you but I need you to let me get there, let me get to you." His voice soft but infused with steel.

It was that tone that caused the sobs to start to quiet, though the quick breaths were still coming. Ginny took comfort in the authoritative tone. It was the same sound Mike used out on the ball field. No matter the situation, it was that one that caused the troops to rally, the mist to clear and for clarity to return. Ginny's breath continued to be uneven but she was much calmer than she had been. When the heavy bangs came, Ginny managed to get her body to cooperate and open the door.

She then fell into his arms.

Mike immediately wrapped himself around her, his large frame engulfing her tiny one. He quickly maneuvered them out of the doorway and toward the sofa. Ginny curled up tightly against his side. Her hands clutched desperately at his midsection, head tucked into the curve of his throat.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

She licked her lips in uncertainty before she inhaled deeply.

"I'm not _that_ , I'm just me,"

"Baker,"

Again, she tried to tuck her body closer to his.

"The campaign, they compared me to all these great firsts. I don't belong in that company and the ads – the ads, I'm not those things. That's not me. I don't recognize the person in those photos." She whispered brokenly.

Mike allowed himself a small smile before he pulled away and slipped a finger under her chin, which forced her to look up at him.

"Baker… you don't see what the rest of the world sees,"

Mike shook his head in frustration.

"No, those photos aren't you. Not the real you but you do belong in that amazing group of people. You Ginny Baker are amazing – I said it before and I'll say it again. What you're doing, you blow me away."

Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears as she tried to pull away but Mike tightened his grip and wouldn't let her move from the circle of his arms.

"I don't say that to lay more on you rookie. You just don't realize how many people you have that are in total awe of you – I'm one of 'em."

He reached up to run a gentle hand down the side of her face.

"I get it – I do. This is all a lot. The attention and the celebrity but – Baker, you are worthy of it. You are. I'd be more worried if you didn't doubt yourself, if you didn't wonder. Every day I see you push yourself harder, faster, father than before. It's exhausting to watch you sometimes but also incredibly inspiring. I can only begin to imagine how much it weighs on you but – but I'm here. I know I fucked up but I'm here Ginny. I'm here for you to talk to, to scream at, to rail at, to cry on," he teased.

He was rewarded with a watery chuckle for his attempts at humor.

"In all seriousness, I am here for you Ginny Baker and, and if it turns out you need to talk to someone who isn't me – I'll get that person for you. I'm here for you Gin," he finished softly.

Ginny smiled and tucked herself back into his side. She played with his hands and fingers idly before there was another deep inhale.

"I could deal with the attention but… it's the cameras. I don't like the cameras everywhere,"

"Cameras," a soft question.

"They flash. The lights. They remind me," as she trailed off, her body began to shake.

Mike had a sudden and startling realization. Everyone knew that Bill Baker had died in a car accident, what hadn't been clear was that Ginny was in the damn car with him. They were looking at some major PTSD – he then resolved to get Ginny to talk to someone who wasn't him. She was going to need the help. Mike did the best thing he could do for her; right then, it was to let her ride out her emotions in the safety of his arms. When she quieted, Mike moved their bodies so that he was reclined back against the arm of the sofa, while his rookie lay sprawled out on top of him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"They want me to use this custom glove – I hate it,"

He kept his silence as he continued to gently run his hands up and down her back.

"The glove I use… my dad gave it to me. It's stupid – "

"Not stupid,"

"I don't want to use it,"

"So don't,"

She pulled back at that, Ginny then rest her chin on his chest so she could look up at him.

"I can't do that,"

"Baker, was it in the contract or was it a ' _gift_ '?"

"Gift," she answered hesitantly.

"Then you don't have to use the glove, not really. Yes, they would very much like you too but you don't have to. Amelia might be a good agent at getting you deals but she's not doing her job at keeping you up on the finer points of these things."

Ginny then began to squirm uncomfortably. The only reason she wasn't out of his arms and on the other side of the sofa was because of Mike's vice like grip.

"Rookie,"

"We probably shouldn't talk about _her_ , you guys are – "

"Finished,"

Ginny froze then shot him an inquiring look.

"I said it before – I fucked up Gin, real bad. I never should have looked at Amelia. You've been real good about it but I know you've been ducking some of my calls and you used to never do that. Things haven't been the same in the clubhouse either and all of that – all of it is on me. Do you remember the night of your first win? We were at that hotel's stupid excuse for a club and you invited me to dance with you – I wanted to, I did but – "

"But," she intoned softly.

"There you were, looking painfully young and stupidly gorgeous – "he said with a grin.

She grinned right back.

"And then there was me, 36-year-old catcher with 2 knees that are shot and an ex-wife who is going to marry the damn guy she cheated on me with. I was in a bad head space that night and what was supposed to be a one and done. I got stupid, I got comfortable – I couldn't have you so I went you-adjacent." He finished bitterly.

"Me-adjacent," she asked incredulously.

Mike shook his head in response.

"It's something that Blip said – basically my idiot ass was settling. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal. I wanted to tell you right away but Amelia told me not to, I went against my gut with that one. The longer it went on, the more complicated it got. I need you to know that I messed up, I know I did and I am so sorry. I'm done with Amelia. It shouldn't have happened in the first place and it's not going to happen anymore. I'm not a dope, Gin. I know there's something here – "

"We can't," she said sadly.

Mike smiled down at her sadly, he then brushed some hair away from her face. His hand settling on her cheek.

"Right, but that's okay. It's okay – but what isn't okay is us not being good. Screw all the other complicated bull. I loved being your friend, I loved that we're friends. I loved the relationship we had. That I could call you anytime and you'd pick up – no matter what. I'm hoping that's still the case."

Ginny smiled in response and snuggled back down into his chest. Mike smiled to himself and inhaled deeply. He then began to gently run his fingertips up and down the back of Ginny's spine.

"We good, Baker,"

"Better, old man,"

Mike's smile grew.

* * *

"Nervous Rook," he teased.

Ginny let out a huff as she smoothed her hands down her body for the umpteenth time.

"I've never done anything like this before," she moaned.

He pulled her into a corner, they were about to head outside to walk the red carpet and his rookie was in a shambles, despite how gorgeous she looked. His hands settled on her shoulders before they moved up to the curve of her neck.

"You got this, all you have to do is go out there and smile. Don't worry about the flashes. I'll be right behind you. They'll want some photos of you but then c'mon – once they see me," he teased with a rakish grin.

Mike was very pleased with himself when he saw the tension drain from Ginny's shoulders and she giggled and shook her head at his antics. It was then Amelia appeared, the question if they were ready on her lips.

With a brief nod, and then they were off.

He watched with a smile as Ginny was led out onto the carpet, while she smiled and was beautiful, it wasn't genuine. When she finally looked his way, he flexed a little and shot her a quick wink. That did it. Ginny began to laugh and the smile that lit up her face caused the flashing lights to become brighter and come that much faster. She then reached out a hand to him, inviting him to join her. No way was he going to turn down the invitation. With his normal bravado, he swaggered over to her and slipped an arm around her waist.

The camera flashes began to go off even faster than before.

Mike smiled, and just soaked it all in. The pride he felt for his rookie swelled in his chest. Ginny turned her body away from the cameras and leaned toward his ear to whisper something along the lines of ' _Can you believe all this_?' though some of it was lost to the roar of the crowd. He smiled in response and then leaned down to press a kiss to the apple of her cheek. The lights became blinding and while he'd worry about Amelia's angry stare later, all that matter was Ginny's happy laugh and bright smile that he got response.

For the rest of the line down the carpet, Ginny never once let go of his hand. While they had separated, and were no longer attached at the hip – she wouldn't let him go. The rest of the photos were variations of the two, close to each other but not too close, hands or at the very least pinkies linked. He knew there would be talk because of it but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He knew the lights upset Ginny, he wasn't going to leave her to them.

* * *

Mike's eyes tracked her as she was shuffled about the room. God, she was gorgeous and everyone wanted a piece of her. He couldn't blame them but as the evening wore on, he saw her smile become less and less genuine. The sparkle in her eyes began to dim.

It was time to step in.

With his usual bravado and the most charming smile he could muster, he hit up one of the Nike grunts and gained access to one of the Official Nike Swag Bags. Filled to the brim with exclusive gear from the label. After a quick check to make sure what he needed was inside, he went in search of his rookie. Mike found her trapped in a conversation she clearly didn't want to be in with some executive-types. Armed with a charming grin and a few quick words, he extracted her from the group and moved her toward the outskirts of the gathering.

He then threaded his fingers through hers and kept a firm grip on her hand. Mike kept them on a path away from the ballroom and toward a utility closet in a lesser used hallway.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Ginny asked urgently.

"Looked rough out there,"

A heavy sigh.

"Yeah, you're not kidding,"

Finally, he stopped and turned to see an exhausted looking Ginny.

"You need a break,"

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"A break… Mike I'm stuck here. This party is for me – literally."

Mike pursed his lips into a thoughtful moue.

"Mhm, mhm… I hear you. I understand you but – we're bustin' outta here,"

"Mike!"

"Baker, we talked about this earlier. This… image isn't you. It's not real, not really. It's just a part of you. It's honestly a poor facsimile of who you are. Also, like you said – it's your party, you can ditch if you want to!" He said with a cheeky grin.

"That is _not_ how that saying goes," she said with a reluctant grin.

Mike's cheeky grin became a full-blown smile. He then reached into the closet they had stopped in front of and pulled out the swag bag.

"Take your hair down,"

"What,"

"Take it down,"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, took her hair down and gave it a quick fluff. Mike then tossed Ginny a large black and gray Nike sweatshirt.

"Put that on,"

With an eye roll she pulled on the sweatshirt and shot him a look when she saw the damn thing practically hit her knees. He then reached into the bag one more time and pulled out a matching baseball cap. He then plopped it on her head.

"Pull the brim down low," he said.

"This isn't going to work," she muttered.

"Hey, trust me,"

Mike then put on a cap of his own, he too pulled the brim down low. He hooked an arm around his rookie's shoulders, the duffle bag full of swag went on the other arm and he quickly led her out of the building. Mike left Ginny tucked into a corner and retrieved his car from the valet, it was another 5 minutes and thousand-dollar bribe later, they were safely ensconced in his car. Ginny kept the sweatshirt on but had shed the cap, while Mike's had migrated to sit backward.

"So… now what?" Ginny asked.

He looked at her quietly for a moment.

"What would you want to be doing if you didn't have the world on your shoulders? If you could just let loose and have some fun, what would you want to do? Fuck the repercussions, that's a problem for tomorrow."

A slow, sly grin curled on Ginny's lips.

"Should that look worry me?" Mike asked, with a wry laugh.

She then pulled out her phone, tapped the screen a few times and started recording. Ginny held up her phone and started to record Mike, who was sitting in the driver's seat looking at her incredulously. She moved to get in the shot with him.

"What up Instagram!"

"Baker, what the hell!?"

"Say Hi to Instagram, Lawson,"

Mike was in shock as he watched Ginny record an Instagram story! He did however manage a little grin and wave for the camera.

"Hey L.A. Nike threw this amazing party for me with all this amazing swag,"

Ginny disappeared as she reached into the back of the car to pull out the oversized duffle. Mike, took the phone from her while she struggled to get the bag in her lap. He held the phone up to keep recording her. Ginny smiled once she had the bag settled in her lap.

"So – as I was saying. Nike plied me with all this amazing swag and I wanted to share it with you guys. So, here's the deal. Lawson and I will be wandering L.A. tonight. All you got to do is be the first one to find us at whatever location we're at and say the phrase 'The Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson Experience, - "

"Wait, wait… what do you mean Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson, should be Mike Lawson and Ginny Baker. Why do you get to come first rookie?" Mike teased.

"You know why!" She shot back with a grin of her own.

Mike then moved the camera so he was back in the shot.

"Ya'll see this mess,"

"Calm yourself, old man."

He swung the phone back around to focus on Ginny again.

"Show some respect, rookie!"

She looked past the camera and gave him a wink.

"Alright, kids! Here's how it's going to work. The lumberjack posing as a ballplayer and I got to be together; you be the first ones to find us and you get a piece of Nike gear signed by the both of us. Simple, right?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Rookie," Mike murmured in disbelief.

"Happy Hunting," she intoned ominously before reaching forward to cut off the camera.

"Rook, what are you doing!? You're not seriously going to post that, are you?"

Ginny looked down at the phone and then back up at Mike.

"You asked me what I wanted to do. I want to do this. I want to be in control for once. I'm sick and tired of being told where to look, how to look, how to smile. If we do this, we're in control. I'm in control. We get to run around L.A. all night giving out cool stuff to people who are excited to just see us play. I've always wanted to see L.A. and what a way to do it!"

He looked around the car, up toward the heavens and then back at his rookie.

"At least tell me you turned geo-tracking off on your phone,"

She shot him an exasperated look.

"Okay – I can't believe we're doing this, but okay,"

Ginny grinned happily, she reached forward to turn on the stereo, a heavy beat began to reverberate through the speakers, then throughout the car.

' _6 inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business. Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness_ ,'

Mike rolled his eyes heavenward, threw the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot in a squeal of tires, Ginny's happy laughter mingling with the thumping music – all the while praying they'd make it through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

* * *

Nope.

His rookie was going to get them killed!

Mike was sure they wouldn't make it to sunrise, not at the rate they were going.

It had only been about 75 minutes since they ditched the party and they already had 1 near death experience. Both figured it'd be better to start small, sedate. The two drove around for a little while, just enjoying one another's company before Ginny the bottomless pit claimed she was hungry. After a quick back and forth with the GPS, they decided to head for the nearest Denny's. It started off well enough, they ordered a Grand Slam Slugger for the two of them to split – Mike's reasoning, they had a long night ahead of them, Ginny reluctantly agreed. The two snapped a pic, both cheesing for the camera, the ridiculous amount of food and menu in the shot. The hashtags, #GBandML, #ComeFindUs and #NikeSwag accompanied the image.

Mike felt safe in the fact that they'd have time to eat before anyone found them and then they could move onto the next.

He could not have been more wrong.

Their food had only arrived a mere 5 minutes before a pair of young girls, couldn't have been too much older than 12 or 13 ran into the restaurant followed by a harried looking parent. The 2 girls looked around frantically before they caught sight of the 2 ball players. Mike was in the middle of sipping his coffee while Ginny was happily chomping away on a piece of bacon.

"Ohmagod! Ohmagod! Ohmagod! Ohmagod!" the two girls squealed in tandem.

Mike's eyes widened while Ginny just smiled.

"Hey!" Ginny said happily.

The two shouted out ' _Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson Experience_ ' as they vibrated with happy energy next to their table. The two had planned ahead, the bag of gear was kept safely locked away in the trunk of the car. Both agreed to only take 1 piece of swag to whatever establishment they were going into. Ginny laughed and held out her hand toward Mike. He pulled the black Nike draw string bag from its place beside him as he pulled out a silver sharpie that had been tucked away in his pocket.

"Who am I making this out to?" Ginny asked.

"I'm Emily and this is Ava, we're sisters and that's our dad!"

"Hi dad," Mike said with a smirk.

Ginny laughed and chastised him under her breath, although the dad just looked on happily as his girls met their favorite players. The four crowded into together to get a picture with the signed swag. Mike posted the pic with the same hashtags as before but also with a note that they would soon be moving onto the next location. Ginny was just so excited to meet fans with no PR people present that she invited them to sit with them for a few minutes.

That was the first mistake.

Mike should have hustled her out there.

A few minutes turned into 15 and despite his note that they were moving on, it seemed many people couldn't pass up the chance to catch them. In that 15-minute time span the number of people in the Denny's swelled. No one was looking for the swag anymore, it was all about pictures and autographs.

Soon management had to get involved.

While nothing too wild had happened, the press and roar of the crowd was scary, add in the variable of no security, they knew they needed to leave before things got even more out of hand. Mike was never so grateful to walk through a Denny's kitchen and out the back door. He hooked his arm around her shoulder and led her down the back alley and looped around a three-block radius before he had them double back toward the car.

He was never going to look at a trip to Denny's the same way ever again.

Ginny happily climbed into the car and was already plotting their next stop.

"Rookie… that was wild! Are you sure you want to keep doing this?"

"It was fun! Just next time we should totally bail as soon as we gift the gear,"

Mike shook his head.

"I am too old for this,"

Ginny cocked her head to the side.

"You aren't old – far from it, besides you had fun – "

Mike shot her a look. Ginny returned it with a serene smile.

"Admit it, you're having fun," she sang cheerfully.

A head shake was the response.

Again, Mike threw the car into drive and had them on the road once more. Yes, it was fun but they were also tempting fate with what they were doing. The 2 of them out, giving away free stuff, with no real plan, no security. They had just run from a crowd, where things were about to spiral out of control but the smile on his rookie's face was melting any resolve he had to stop this runaway train they were on.

"Where to next?"

Ginny merely hummed in response and the phone made an appearance once more. She snapped a pic of Mike driving, the low light of the street lights lit him from the back. His face in profile with that stupid cap on backward. She captioned the photo with the same hashtags from earlier but added one more; #OnTheRun

"Dunno, but I'm thinkin' I need to ditch these heels. It was too close back there. While I _think,_ I could run in these things if I had to, I ultimately don't want to."

"Put on the trainers that were in the bag, someone will just have to miss out on those. I can't have you trampled and dead – season's not over yet," he teased.

She then went about the awkward process of changing her shoes in the front passenger seat of a low-slung sports car. As each heel came off they got tossed into the back of the car. Ginny wiggled her toes once she had the sneakers on. They were a little big but they'd do. Worse came to worse she'd make Mike carry her – sound reasoning, she giggled to herself.

"What,"

"These are a bit big, I figure if we run into trouble I could just hitch a ride on your back," she teased.

"Oooh so we lookin' to die tonight, huh," he teased right back.

Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"Seriously, where to now?" He asked.

"I want to dance,"

Mike shot her a look before he suddenly whipped the car around and let out a laugh at Ginny's sudden scream. The look she tossed him should have been a good warning but he was still surprised when she whacked him heavily in the arm.

"Ass," she muttered.

A self-satisfied grin was the response.

He knew where he was taking them. A little hole in the wall of a bar. Great atmosphere, real understated. While they had good alcohol, they had even better tapas – which worked out well since neither of them would be drinking, they had to be their own getaway drivers! The music was also amazing. If it had been popular in the last few years, it would make the rounds sometime that night. There was a municipal lot about a block and a half away they felt safe to leave the car in. This time around Ginny had on a Nike snapback. It would be the prize for whoever found them. Just to be safe they not only paid the attendant but also bribed the guy with a grand and a signed windbreaker.

They figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

Again, he had his rookie underneath his arm and tucked in close to his body. The bar was a dimly lit small space. He hustled them toward the back of the establishment and got them into a corner at the far end of the bar. He flagged down the bartender and leaned across the bar to have a quick conversation with the guy. A few nods and a 500-dollar bill later, they were settled. Ginny with a Virgin Bellini and he with a club soda.

The mellow beat flowed from the speakers and out into the bar.

Mike held the phone so that they were both in the shot. His body against the bar with Ginny between his legs. Ginny's hips began to twist to the music, her arms lopped loosely over his shoulders.

Mike looked directly at the camera.

" _You ready B? Let's go get get 'em_ ,"

He then looked down at his rookie, he continued to mouth the lyrics, Ginny's jaw dropped.

' _Look for me! Young, B. Cruisin' down the westside – high, way. Dong what we like to do – our way. Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason. All of my dates been blind dates. But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me. I'm mashin' the gas, she grabbin' the wheel, its trippy how hard. She rides wit me – the new Bobby and Whitney. Only time we don't speak is during 'Sex and the City'. She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the shows over. She's right back to being my solider. Cuz mami's a rider and I'm a roller_.'

Ginny slid her hands up to the nape of his neck and joined him for the last bit.

' _Put us together, how they gon' stop both us? Whatever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder. When I'm off track mami is keeping me focused. So let's lock this down like it's supposed to be_.'

The two smiled at each other before Mike turned to the camera mothed the words, ' _Come Find Us_ '. Ginny smiled and chucked the deuces up before Mike cut off the recording. With a few swipes the next video on their saga was posted.

What neither of them cared to noticed was that there were a couple of people in the opposite corner recording their every move. Even after Mike's phone got put away in his back pocket, Ginny continued to grind up against him, his large hand on her hip, small teasing smiles on both their lips.

Both lost in the music. Mike kept his large hand on her hip while the other threaded with one of hers, they began to move against each other to the music. As the song began to end Mike leaned down and tilted his head. Ginny's snapback obscured their faces so the amateur photogs were left to wonder what was happening.

The music changed. A heavy electronic beat began to pulse throughout the space.

"We've got an audience," Ginny said.

Mike smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck it, that's tomorrow's problem," he said with a grin.

He then leaned down to gently ghost his lips over hers. She smiled and pushed up on her toes to press herself more firmly against him. Before she pulled away her tongue darted out to lick at his lips as a silly grin curled on her lips. Mike leaned back and let out a whoop that was taken away by the music. Before Mike could make another move, there was a commotion near the entrance as a small scuffle broke out. The two looked over curiously and a large man who could only be described as strange mix of preparatory frat brother and surfer dude ambled toward them. The guy just grinned at them and they were sure he screamed ' _The Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson Experience_ ' but it was taken by the music.

They smiled and Mike took the hat from Ginny's head. He and Ginny singed the brim and handed it over with a smile. Mike then knocked on the bar top a few times. Within a minute the bartender was moving to take them through what was clearly an unobtrusive back door. Just as they were about to disappear into the back, Ginny popped back through and tossed the amateur voyeurs who had been filming them a cheeky wink.

A stunned laugh from the group was the only pause given before the 5-minute video would hit the internet in a matter of seconds with the hashtag #PadresBonnieAndClyde. The first minute of the video is the one that truly goes viral. The two of them pressed up against the bar, rapping and dancing together. Speculation was rampant but the only thing that was clear the two were a force to be reckoned with – both on and off the field.

Mike and Ginny giggled at their antics the whole way back to the car.

The two fell into the car still laughing but Mike was already looking to get them out of there. He didn't want them to get caught in another crowd or caught by Amelia and the army of people she no doubt had looking for them. They were both aware their phones could be pinged, so they had to keep moving.

"Geez, I'm up to 10 missed calls, 4 voicemails and … good god woman that can text!"

He just shook his head.

"I don't even want to look, tomorrow's problem – remember?" he teased with a laugh.

"True," she smiled.

Again, the phone appeared just as the stereo began to blare with a heavy beat.

' _True definition of a champion. Is the one that finds a way to do what can't be done. One that'll hold ya hand and help ya fight through the pain. That would walk through the fire, just to bring you the rain. Obstacles are only rocks for the climbing. It's a race against the clock and you got the perfect timing. Bring the thunder, so we all can catch the lightning. The only thing that cuts the diamond is the diamond_ – '

"Come on Lawson," she hollered over the music.

He shot her a look as he continued to drive them to an unknown destination but with a shrug of the shoulders figured – _fuck it_ and the two began to sing along.

" _I've been waiting all my life, just for this one night. To show I can do it, so lets get to it. I got the heart of a champion – I'm a champion. I got the heart of a champion – I'm a champion. I got the heart of a champion – I'm a champion. And I will not give up_!"

Ginny then cut off the camera and lowered the music, but only by a fraction. One more time the short video was posted with the hashtags #GBandML, #ComeFindUs, #NikeSwag and #OnTheRun. Both still very unaware that their video in the bar was making the rounds with the hashtag #PadresBonnieAndClyde, already at 1 million shares – only hit the web 15 minutes prior.

"I'm hungry – you promised tapas," Ginny whined.

"Oh I'm sorry is the bottomless pit hungry – again?"

"Don't even old man,"

Mike winked at her and sucked his teeth speculatively.

"Cupcakes?"

Ginny's eyes widened happily.

"Sprinkles it is then!"

The car accelerated and Ginny shrieked in response.

Once again the car was left in a municipal parking garage as the two happily skipped to the bakeshop – Well, Ginny skipped, Mike merely walked beside her with an indulgent smile. It was late and the bakeshop would be closed but they had a cupcake ATM – an honest to god damn cupcake ATM.

His rookie was losing his shit over it.

"Do you see this!?" she exclaimed.

"Rookie, c'mon it's just cupcakes."

"Just cupcakes, he says" she muttered.

Ginny squealed happily as the machine delivered 3 cupcakes to them. 1 Cuban Coffee for Mike, 1 Dark Chocolate for Ginny and 1 Lemon for the 2 of them to split later – that is, if it made it to later.

"C'mere," he said quietly.

Ginny looked up at him with a soft smile, he then pulled her into his embrace and pressed a kiss to her temple. He maneuvered them next to the ATM, each with a cupcake in hand and snapped another pic and quickly posted it. This time it was a tee shirt, they were going to give away. They had just finished their sweet treats when they heard a happy shriek.

A young woman on sky high heels and in the shortest shorts either of them had ever seen was somehow running toward them. She practically crashed into Ginny who grabbed her by the forearms to keep the poor woman steady.

" _GinnyBakerandMikeLawsonExperience_! _GinnyBakerandMikeLawsonExperience_!"

The woman screeched as she bounced up and down on the pavement. Mike and Ginny laughed as Mike pulled the shirt from where it was partially hanging out of his back pocket. Ginny gestured for Mike to turn around so she could make use of his shoulder to sign the shirt, then she did the same so Mike could sign it as well. The group was bombarded by 3 other women as her friends finally caught up to her. All the screaming and happy bouncing was beginning to draw a crowd. While Ginny continued to happily chatter away, Mike was trying to figure out an exit strategy. The parking garage was only a little over a block away and around a corner but he was afraid they'd be followed and the car would be swarmed.

He made their apologizes and said they needed to move on, there was a lot of night left. The girls pouted but feigned acceptance. Mike again hooked his arm around his rookie's shoulder and pulled her in tight to his side, the cupcake box in his other hand. He began to walk them in the opposite direction of the parking garage.

When they were a little further from the group Ginny leaned into him.

"Can I ask why we're going in the opposite direction of the car?" She asked innocently.

"Those girls are groupies – full stop,"

"You'd know," she teased.

"Har, har, I'm serious. We may have a problem. They're young, dumb and drunk,"

"What kind of problem?"

Mike looked surreptitiously over his shoulder and cursed.

"Yep, they're following us,"

"No way!"

Mike kept a tight grip on Ginny to keep her from whipping around to check.

"Don't worry – I have a plan, I think,"

"Because that's not a confidence killer,"

"I got this, now you see that big building over there – another damn garage,"

Ginny gave a nod in agreement.

"We're going to make a run for it, try and lose them in there – then we'll double back and head for our car,"

"You're not serious,"

Mike popped a brow as if to say ' _Do you have a better idea'_.

"Get ready," he whispered.

He dropped his arm from her shoulders but kept his body close to hers. One last look over his shoulder before he whispered a ' _Go_ '. The two took off without a backward glance but the startled shrieks and pounding of heels behind them was a good indicator that they're pursuers had given chase. Both kept pace with one another as they ducked into the garage and made for the elevator. Once inside they hit the buttons for every floor but got off at the second. They crept through the garage quietly and made their way back out onto the street. Luck was not on their side however, just as they were about to enter the garage that held their car they heard the gaggle of girls and the telltale click of heels that indicated they were close to being found.

Again, they began to run – they ran right into the garage attendant who quickly put 2 and 2 together and hustled them into the office. The man then disappeared for what seemed like an eternity before he came back for them a smile on his face. He happily informed them he sent the girls on a wild goose chase – five blocks over.

"Thank you!" Ginny smiled.

"Please, my wife adores you. She'd have killed me," he joked.

At that Ginny paused. She then pulled the sweatshirt she had on over her head.

"Lawson, pen,"

Mike handed over the sharpie without a word. The two then signed the sweatshirt and thanked the garage attendant one more time before they were on their way again. Before Ginny could slip into the passenger seat, Mike slipped out of his jacket and set it onto Ginny's shoulders. She snuggled into the coat and inhaled deeply as Mike maneuvered them out of the garage and back onto the streets.

"Did the cupcake survive," she asked.

Mike looked down at the little pink box in his lap and held it up for inspection, Ginny took it from him and cradled it in her hands.

"Looks a little worse for wear, rookie,"

Ginny tentatively opened the box and inspected the cupcake, the icing was a little smooshed but other than that – it was fine.

"I need a drink,"

"No alcohol Lawson,"

Mike smiled and shook his head. He looked at her with a contemplative look before his eyes flitted back to the road.

"I'm going to take you somewhere,"

"Where,"

"You'll see," he said with a secretive smile.

Ginny just smiled and pulled out her phone. She leaned across the car and pressed a kiss to the apple of his cheek. A mischievous light to her eyes as she looked up into the camera, her lips pressed to Mike's cheek. The hashtags #GBandML, #ComeFindUs, #NikeSwag and #OnTheRun once more captioned the image.

"The bat will be next," Mike said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I kinda already have someone in mind to give it too. I know that's not how this works but I need a peace offering, it's a been a minute since I've seen 'em,"

"Whatever you say old man,"

Ginny pulled the bat out of the bag and signed it. Mike did the same as they sat at a red light.

It wasn't long before they pulled into a parking space on a dimly lit street, far away from the hustle and bustle of main stream L.A. Ginny then noticed a small hole in the wall establishment. There was a simple poorly lit sign out the front, the only indicator that it was a business of some kind. The only problem, it was in a language she didn't have a hope in hell of understanding.

"Lawson," the question clear.

"Trust me," a bright smile on his face as his hand settled at the small of her back.

The two entered the establishment, which was brightly lit. The florescent lighting a stark contrast to the outside. Mike knocked on the counter and set the bat on the bar.

"Hey, apa kabar?"

A man popped his head out from the back, his physique similar to Mike but that was where the similarities ended. This man had a warmer skin tone, was clean shaven and his dark hair fell around his shoulders.

"Mikey! I'll be damned, what are you doing here?"

He came out and wrapped Mike up in a hug before he clapped him on the back.

"I was in the neighborhood, figured I should drop in,"

"Neighborhood, my ass. It's been over a year. I should tell your mother!" He teased.

"C'mon cut me a break!" Mike joked back.

"Who is this pretty thing you've go with you Mikey-boy?"

"Sonny, meet Ginny Baker – Ginny meet Sonny Jayadi, his mother and my mother have known each other forever – "

"Which practically makes us brothers, though you wouldn't know it with the way this guy _never_ visits! He doesn't call, he doesn't write," Sonny teased.

Ginny giggled at their antics.

"Hey cut me some slack, I brought you a peace offering." Mike gestured to the bat.

Sonny picked up the bat to inspect it.

"Well you brought the value down, it would have been worth something if only Ginny had signed the damn thing,"

"Oooh I like him," Ginny joked.

"Fuck both ya'll," Mike teased and sat down in a huff.

"Relax man, you know I love ya. Let me get you 2 something,"

"Hot or cold rookie," Mike asked as he gestured to the seat across from him.

Ginny slipped into the chair and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hot,"

"Sonny, Kopi Hitam dua ya,"

"You got it man,"

Sonny then disappeared into the back.

"What the hell Lawson, you speak…"

"Malay – and technically yes… and no. My mom was paranoid about me not having a good grasp of English. So, she spoke it at home but she didn't. I can understand it 100%, can even read most of it but speaking it. I struggle, it depends."

"Wild," she whispered as she looked at him in awe.

Mike laughed.

"I should cook for you,"

"You cook," she asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah I cook. I'm a divorced man of 36, also my mother would kill me if I didn't cook." He said emphatically.

Ginny laughed.

"I can't wait to meet your mom now,"

"Who said I'd introduce you,"

Ginny shot him a look like ' _Don't even_ ', Mike laughed.

"Here you go guys,"

Sonny dropped the drinks off with a smile before he moved away to deal with a few of his other customers.

"So what am I drinking old man?"

"Basically black coffee, it's a classic – trust me, try it"

Mike looked through hooded lashes as he watched his rookie try the drink. He smiled happily when he saw her eyes light up after her first tentative sip. This was a place he never shared with anyone, not even Rachel. Of course, she had met Sonny but she didn't know of this little hole in the wall of an escape. He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to share it with his rookie but he was glad that he had. Ginny's happy smile and little bounce as she enjoyed the drink assured him he had been right to share this piece of himself with her.

"Good," he murmured, a soft question.

Ginny just smiled happily back at him.

2 young boys, no older than 10 or 11 suddenly appeared at their table. Sonny behind them with a grimace on his face.

"What's up?"

" _Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson Experience_ ," they cried!

Mike and Ginny laughed then looked at each other in askance.

"Car is right out front," Mike said.

"The gloves?"

"Gloves it is – be right back guys,"

Sonny gave the two of them a smile and mouthed a thank you. Mike shook his head and Ginny just smiled. She gestured for the boys to take a seat while they waited for Mike to get back. Mike reappeared quickly with a pair of batter's gloves, he also had the infamous pink little box tucked under his arm. He and Ginny signed each glove and handed them off to the 2 happy boys.

Mike had all 5 of them crowd in for a pic and quickly posted it with the hashtags #GBandML, #NikeSwag and #ThankYouLA. He made sure to add to the caption that the hunt was finished. They had given away 6 exclusive prizes to a variety of different fans throughout L.A. that night and they had a lot of fun doing it. Ginny smiled contently and gave a nod when he flashed her the phone for her approval before posting.

The two sipped their drinks quietly and exchanged silent happy looks. The pair picked at the cupcake that sat in the center of the table. Both content with the evening and where they were in that very moment. Once finished, Mike took Ginny's hand in his and they said goodbye to Sonny before they headed back for the car and got on the road again.

"Now what – we still have a little time before we should get back to San Diego,"

"You know, I've been out in California for a few months now and I still haven't been to the beach," she said softly.

Mike nodded and soon enough they pulled into a space looking out over the sand and the water. They were finally alone with just the night and the gentle sound of the ocean lapping against the shore for company.

"Hell of a night, eh Baker,"

"Thank you, Mike" she whispered.

He turned in his seat to face her, as much as he could.

"Ever since I was called up – it's not been about what I wanted to do, probably even before that. Tonight, was the first time in a long time… probably ever if I'm honest that I got to call the shots. So, thank you for that."

"You know I got you,"

Ginny reached out to grab his hand and squeezed it tightly. She then cradled his large hand between both of hers and brought it to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. His breath hitched. He pulled his hand from her grasp, only to move it to the curve of her neck.

"Gin," he murmured.

"I know we can't, I know we said it'd be a problem for the morning but – "

His lips pressed against hers and took away anything else she had to say. His hand dropped to her hip as hers drifted up to his shoulders. Both trying to get closer to the other but their positions in the car made it difficult. Finally Mike pulled back, to rest his forehead against hers.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

"What,"

Mike smiled, hit the sound system and quickly made his way out of the car and around to the passenger side. The soft strains of a piano accompanied by a piano filled the air.

' _Feelin' down. Show a little bit of love and life. Wish I had wings. So I can tell the world goodbye. And never look back. At things that my life lacked. If this is one big act. Then let's start with me_.'

He pulled her up out of the car and into his arms. One hand took hers to cradle it close to his chest while his other arm went around her. The two swayed gently to the music that filled the night air.

' _You were my addiction for a long time. Now I'm over it, said I'm over it. You were my addiction for a long time. Now I'm over it, said I'm over it. You were my addiction for a long time – Me, Myself and I. Now I'm over it – Never said a single word. You were my addiction for a long time – I guess it's just part of life. Now I'm over it, said I'm over it – I guess I'm getting what I deserve. You were my addiction_.'

"What are we doing?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stop," he whispered right back.

Ginny dropped his hand, moved both of hers to the curve of his shoulders, before they slid up to the nape of his neck, urging his head down, his lips closer to hers. Mike's hands settled on her hips as they kiss slow and languid. It was soft and unhurried as the music continued to play in the background. Mike pulled back and began to press soft butterfly kisses to the side of her lips, her cheeks, her brow and her forehead. Ginny giggled at the action before a yawn escaped her lips.

"Ut oh, past someone's bedtime," he teased.

"Shut up, old man," she grumbled, a gentle pinch to his midsection.

He smiled, his hands came up to brush Ginny's hair back from her face. He leaned down to press another firm kiss to her lips.

"It's late. We're supposed to be at Petco for 8. It's a 3-hour drive, 2 and half if I push it. If we go now, we should make it in time,"

"Are you okay to drive?" she asked concerned.

"I'm good rookie," he smiled softly.

Mike got Ginny settled into the car, the music still on low and had them back out on the road again in no time. He looked over at his companion with a soft smile. Not even on the highway 5 minutes and she was already out like a light. He was going to be wrecked for their workout and practice but it'd be worth it. The things this girl had him doing, he hadn't done or even considered doing in 10 years, maybe longer. She lit a fire in his belly again and he was excited. He always loved the game but he knew it was different, it was like when he first started playing. He loved being 60 feet and 6 inches away from Ginny Baker. Mike wanted to do whatever it took to keep playing with this phenomenal woman he not only got to call teammate but also friend.

There was also the very clear complication that they both wanted more than friendship. While his pro-ball career might be coming to an end in just a few short years. Ginny had at least another 10, 15 years to go if not longer. He didn't want to do anything to mess that up for her. It wasn't fair but he was aware there would be a double standard for her. Mike resolved in that moment to do whatever she wanted in regards to their relationship, so long as it meant they stayed in each other's lives. If they had to remain as just friends, he would do it. It might kill him but he'd do it. He was rapidly coming to the realization that he loved Ginny Baker and if he allowed himself he knew he'd soon be _in love_ with her, she was family, Mike knew he'd do anything for family. With that last sobering, but comforting thought Mike settled in for the near 3-hour drive.

He quietly observed the night fly by, the soft music and the sound of Ginny's breathing filled the quiet of the car.

He'd never been more content.

The drive passed quickly enough, surprisingly Mike was a few blocks from Petco when the time was only 7:45 in the morning. He knew there was a Starbucks nearby and pulled into an open space just down from the coffee shop. Mike grabbed his sunnies out of the glove box before he made sure to lock the doors and left his rookie sleeping while he went to get them a morning pick-me-up.

A scant 5 minutes later and he was back.

He set both their drinks in the center console and reached over to gently shake Ginny's shoulder.

"Rookie, rise and shine,"

"No," she moaned.

"Fine then I'll drink this god-awful smoothie I bought you,"

That caused her to turn her body to face his, though she still didn't open her eyes.

"What kind,"

"Open your eyes and find out,"

Another groan.

"Baker open your damn eyes so I can kiss you one more time before its back to reality,"

At that her eyes flew open. A smile curled on her lips before she pursed them and tilted her head back, ready and waiting for a kiss. Mike laughed at her child-like antics, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Before he moved away, his lips still brushing hers, he spoke.

"Open your eyes, drink your smoothie and you'll find a pair of sunglasses for yourself in the glove box – the morning sun is a bitch,"

Ginny giggled and pressed another quick kiss to his lips before she hit the glove box and pulled out a pair of reflective aviators, then reached for the Sweet Green Smoothie and looked at him with a happy smile.

"So, how much trouble do you think we're in?" She asked.

Mike shrugged.

"Hard to say, we didn't actually do anything wrong… or even problematic."

"Mike we skipped out on the label party!"

"True… but we did make an appearance and then what we did was honestly nothing but good PR both for Nike and the team. The only thing they might get on us for is that it wasn't sanctioned but that wouldn't require a public statement."

"We kissed… in a bar – where everyone could see us,"

At that Mike, did pull a face and scrunched his nose.

"Well, you did have that snapback on, if no one got a clear shot then we should be good,"

"Ever the optimist," she teased.

"One of us has to be," he said with a cocksure smirk.

Ginny laughed as he pulled up to Petco Park, into his designated space. Mike shot her a wink as he hopped out of the car and ran around to her side. He opened the door for her and helped her up out of the vehicle.

In the morning light, Mike and Ginny stood next to one another. Ginny; hair delightfully tousled, still in her very expensive dress, topped with Mike's blazer, in a pair of Nike kicks, reflective aviators perched on her nose. Her arm looped loosely through Mike's while she sipped on her Sweet Green Smoothie. Mike right next to her, close enough their bodies continued to brush against one another. He with his Nike cap still on backward, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a pair of Ray Bans shielded his eyes from the ever-rising sun as he sipped on his black cold brew coffee, a devil may care smirk curled on his lips.

The backdrop of Petco Stadium framed the two legends – because that was what they were now. Their wild night in L.A. had solidified the two as Padre legends, there was already major buzz on social media referring to the two as the King and Queen of baseball.

"Iconic," Elliot whispered.

Amelia was loathed to admit it but it was the truth.

A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed what she already suspected. Elliot was taking snaps of the two, no doubt the best one would hit social media in the next few minutes. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and made a bee-line for the two ball players.

"Everyone wants to speak with both of you – now,"

Mike and Ginny smiled at one another as they ambled toward the entrance, neither was in any hurry despite Amelia's demeanor. It wasn't long before Mike and Ginny were standing next to one another, arms still loosely looped in the front office. Both staring down the respective gazes of Charlie, Oscar, Al and even Amelia – Elliot was just hovering in the background with a thoughtful frown.

"We in trouble," Mike cut straight to the point.

Hesitation.

"No, not in particular." Oscar answered.

"The label is happy, they were so impressed with you 2, Nike approached me about signing Mike and they want you 2 do another night here in San Diego," Amelia explained.

"Oh my god we nearly died twice last night!" Mike exclaimed while at the same time Ginny shouted an emphatic ' _Yes_!'.

That of course caused the room to erupt with questions. Mike merely shrugged and smirked.

"Ignore him, he's being a drama queen, it was good – we were good," Ginny said with a smile.

Mike shot Ginny a look, then looked around the room and shrugged.

The group stood in silence, just looking at once another. Unsure of how to proceed. The two weren't in any real trouble all though what they did was totally unorthodox and not encouraged.

"If we're done here, the rookie and I got a workout then practice to get to, so we good?"

Another pause.

The two were then waved off.

Mike and Ginny made their way out of the office. Once outside in the hall Mike leaned down and whispered something into Ginny's ear. She shrieked and laughed in response. She shoved at his midsection. Mike guffawed in response, he then leaned down and picked Ginny up into a fireman's carry, gave her ass a firm smack and then took off down the hall. Ginny's laughter floating up behind them.

Oscar looked around the office for a minute before his gaze settled on Al Luongo.

"Is that going to be a problem?" He asked.

Al paused, then took a minute to fix Oscar with a stare.

"Mike Lawson, number 36 of the Padres… Ginny Baker number 43 of the Padres... you askin' me if they're not going to be a problem?" Al asked with a knowing smirk.

Oscar rolled his eyes and shot Al a look, urging him to give a real answer.

Al sucked his teeth and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, those 2… no problem," he chuckled as he made his way out of the office. Al's laughter became deeper and louder the further from the office he got.

Oscar let out a huff and stormed out of the office.

A phone pinged.

"Not even 10 hours and #PadresBonnieAndClyde just hit 3 million retweets on Twitter," Elliot said quietly.

Amelia huffed and stormed out of the office, Elliot hot on her heels.

Charlie looked around his now empty office and smiled to himself.

"I _love_ San Diego!"

* * *

What problematic children those 2 are! Comments are very much welcome!

This thing spiraled and took on a life of its own! It should have been out sooner. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Huge thank you to ginny-lawson who is amazing and helped me so much with the whole Indonesian/Malay aspect of things. Go follow 'em over at Tumblr!


End file.
